Lovernon
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Ginny ha aceptado la peticiòn de matrimonio de Draco. ¿Que pensaran su familia? ¡Tendran noche de bodas ?¿Se enamoraran? G&D... 5to. Capitulo. ¡ENTREN y dejen reviews !
1. Planes

Dedicada a Eri… gracias a tí, aún siento ganas de escribir...

**Lovernon**

_Planes._

Capitulo 1.

No era raro encontrar conversando animadamente a ese grupo de amigos en aquel sombrio salon de té, rodeados de muebles finos y pinturas de famosos pintores. Llevaban horas hablando de mujeres y viajes. Brindaban con uno de los más exquisitos vinos fránces, que el anfitrion había traído para la ocasión.

La noche los habín alcanzado, pero aun no se veía muestra alguna de quererse ir a dormir a ninguno de los invitados. Sus risas estridentes llenaban el lugar.

-Ahora, no te escaparas: platicanos de tu noche con la srita. Wilkins –preguntó curioso, Blaise Zabini el mejor amigo del anfitrión.

El joven que estaba sentado a su lado, deleitandose con su sexta copa de coñac levanto la ceja y esbozo una sonrisa.

-No dire detalles... ante todo soy un caballero -comento con burla. Ante la desilución de sus amigos, continuó. - Solo diré que la señorita Wilskin ya no es señorita -comentó con malicia y su sonrisa fue de autosuficiencia.

-Otra más en tu lista Draco… haber Zabini aun está debajo de ti -dijo Nott, sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo y leyendo una pequeña libreta donde tenían anotados las conquistas de cada uno.

-Que no se te olvide Nott que siempre seré el mejor –respondió, levantado su copa en señal de victoria y dirigiendo la última de sus sonrisas a su amigo.

Zabini no hizo ningún comentario, aunque no pudo evitar sujetar con fuerza su copa quebrandola en pedazos. Siempre estaban en constante competencia y odiaba cuando Draco ganaba, porque no dejaba de recordarselo a cada momento.

-Ten cuidado –murumuró con satisfacción Draco.

Inmediatamente sin que nadie la llamara, entro una timida joven a levantar los pedazos de vidrios esparcidos en el suelo. La joven no era mayor de 16 años y era rubia de ojos verdes. Los chicos no la dejaban de observarla, incomodandola.

-¡Oh! Se me a caido un poco de vino aquí –dijo divertido Zabini, la muchacha se arrodillo a su lado, limpiando la mancha de vino. Blaise se inclinó sobre ella, acariciando su cabello. –Debes de buscarme en mi habi...

Draco fruncio el entrecejo.

-Beth, retírate y te puedes ir a descansar –ordenó Draco, dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobacion a Blaise.

-Si, señor –respondió con cansancio la muchacha. Dejandolos solos de nuevo.

Blaise soltó una risotada.

-No esta tan mal la nueva sirvienta, con un vestido nuevo se vería bonita –comentó Paul, joven heredero de una de las familias mas ricas de la ciudad. –Draco, al parecer te estas ablandando ¿Acaso te has enamorado de esa?

Todos rieron.

-No seas imbecil –replicó Draco, furioso. -Mi padre me ha prohibido acercarme a ella… maldito, se que la quiere para él –mascullo entre dientes. Su padre siempre escogía a las mejores.

Todos callaron al ver que entraba interrumpiendo un hombre alto y rubio, de igual frios ojos que el joven que díalogaba con sus amigos.

-Buenas noches, señor –exclamarón con respeto al mismo tiempo, levantandose.

Lucius Malfoy, hizo un ademán impaciente para que salieran. Al parecer estaba de mal humor.

-Draco, acaban de llegar la visita que esperabamos, no es necesario que ahora vayas a saludarlos –dijo, cuando estaban solos. -Quiero que seas educado y mañana les muestres los alrededores.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Tengo mejores que hacer y...

Lucius lo tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro al de su hijo.

-Porque... sabes que debido a nuestra situación economica nos conviene tenerlos contentos ¿Entendiste? –advirtió el patriarca de los Malfoy. A él mas que nadie le molestaba toda esa situación, su estatus y orgullo estaba en juego, y no dejaría que por tonterías de su hijo perdiera eso.

Últimamente la gran fortuna Malfoy estaba decayendo a causa de los malos manejos de parte de Lucius y su derrochadora esposa.

Draco exhaló hondo, contra su padre no podia pelear.

-¿Quiénes vinieron? Espero que no sea la familia completa porque no tenemos habitaciones disponible, mis amigos se quedaran hasta que sea la fiesta.

-Lo sé, no nos conviene quedar mal con su familia –se apresuró a decir Lucius. - Solo vinieron los Srs. Weasley y dos de sus hijos : Ronald y Ginevra.

-¡Urg! Vinieron esos dos… un idiota que solo se la pasa con la compañía del otro perdedor y la mojigata y solterona Ginevra... ademas de enfermiza –comenzó a decir mal humorado. -¿Tendre que estarla cuidando todo el tiempo? Que "fabulosas" vacaciones –gruño. - ¿Por qué vinieron esos dos si no estaban invitados?

-Quiero que me escuches: hay rumores de que antes de la fiesta, el hijo de los Potter, si Harry... se que lo odias, pero calla y escucha, despues te podras comportar como el niño que aun sigues siendo.

-No soy un niño –replicó Draco.

-Entonces comportate como tal –espetó con frialdad. Draco se cruzó de brazos molesto –Se dice que Potter pedirá la mano de la hija de los Weasley.

-¿Una Weasley y un Potter? Pensé que no viviría para ver algo así –exclamó con desprecio y un poco de burla. –Ohh... ya entendí lo que quieres que haga... quieres que me adelante a los planes de ese idiota–dijo finalmente Draco, con la boca seca. –Con gusto lo haría... pero NO lo haré, padre.

Aunque deseaba vengarse de Harry, nunca caería en los juegos sucios de su padre. Él tenía en mente a varíaas jovenes ricas para casarse y entre ellas no estaba Ginevra Weasley.

-Draco, Draco.. no has aprendido nada de mi –dijo con desilución Lucius. –La familia Weasley en este momento es una de las más ricas del país y su hija heredara una gran part...

-Padre¿Recuerdas que son 7 hijos los que tienen? Lo único que le servirá su "fortuna" será para conseguirle un marido rico.

-En eso te equivocas –dijo ya en el límite de su paciencia. –Ella heredara la mayor parte de su fortuna... me lo ha dicho una persona muy cercana a ellos.

-Aun así, no lo hare. Ademas, si ella esta enamorada de ese, yo no podre hacer mucho.

-Sabes la forma de conquistar a las mujeres... puedes encontrar la forma de "obligarla" a casarse contigo –dijo insinuante.

-¿Obligarla? No me hagas reír, si ni siquiera debe saber lo que es besar y...

–No me interesa tu opinión –dijo finalmente Lucius. -Bien, ya sabes cuales son tus obligaciones, ahora puedes continuar con tu reunión… tal para cual, tus amigos y tú son unos holgazanes.

Al salir su padre, Draco con impotencia lanzó su copa en la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun seguíia furioso con su padre y más porque lo habia obligado a levantarse ¡Y apenas eran las 3 de la tarde! Estaba muy malhumorado, sus amigos continuaban dormidos, lo cual envidiaba. No les había comentado nada sobre la platica con su padre, porque lo avergonzaba.

Caminaba resignado a buscar a sus invitados. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de cierta persona.

–Ah… ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? –preguntó de mala gana, viendolo desde la entrada del recibidor y acercandose a la puerta. La sirvienta que le había abierto, se quedó estatica al ver que se acercaba su joven amo.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa – espetó Harry, no intíminandose- ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o qué?

-Siempre tan educado –dijo Draco e hizó un amago de sonrisa, despejando la puerta.

-Por aquí, el señor Ronald lo espera en su habitación –dijo la sirvienta.

Draco escucho las voces en la sala. Quería irse, ademas de que a las 8 tendria una cita con su novia, que tal vez en un futuro cercano sería su esposa.

-¡Draco! –gritarón a sus espaldas.

-¿Sucede algo, madre? –preguntó sin emoción.

Su hermosa madre, lo vio desaprobando su tono.

-Debes ir a saludarlos… por favor Draco es por el bien de la compañía de tu padre. Arthur está interesado en la empresa –susurró Narcissa, tomando el brazo de su hijo.

-Ahora lo llamas "Arthur", el año pasado solo le decias "Aquel hombre patético".

-Eso no lo discutiremos ahora -dijo tajante. –Ven, y conoceras a su bella hija, no estaría mal que la invitaras a cenar… tal vez ustedes podrían tener algo.

-¡Ella se comprometerá con Potter! –saltó enojado, dandose cuanta como la ambición de sus padres llegaba a tan lejos. –Me lo dijo mi padre.

-Sí, pero aun está soltera –replico con dureza la mujer.

-Madre ¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó Draco.

-Hijo, es por nuestro bien… -calló en el momento que estraban en la sala.

-Querida los he estado buscando¿Dónde se habían metido? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy, con una sonrisa forzada, y dirigiendo su mirada fría a su hijo.

Draco lo ignoro, y se dirigío a las damas presentes.

-Disculpen, que hasta ahora me presente –dijo educadamente, tomando la mano de la mujer adulta que lo veía entusiasmada. - Pase toda la noche estudiando con mis amigos. La universidad a veces me quita mucho tiempo –mintió Draco, él nunca estudiaba tenia la suerte de que sus padres fueran muy respetados y temidos por eso nunca lo reprobaba ninguna materia.

-No importa querido. Estas igual como te recuerdo: "tan guapo y galante".

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley, al parecer no pasan para usted los años, cada vez que la veo se ve mas joven y bella –respondió Draco, tratando de aguantarse la risa. - ¡Oh! Perdón no me han presentado ¿Su hermana? –dijo Draco, al ver a su hija Ginevra Weasley.

Molly Weasley se carcajeó. Sus padres estaban contentos por la forma de actuar de su hijo.

-Deja de jugar Draco –dijo Molly, sonrojada. -Ella es mi hija Ginny ¿La recuerdas? La conociste cuando era una niña.

-Como olvidar a esa dulce y bella pelirroja –dijo Draco,tomando su delicada y pálida mano, besandola.

La recordaba como una pequeña e insoportable pecosa que no dejaba de molestarlo cuando eran niños. Aunque los años la habían cambiado un poco, para él seguía siendo insignificante, nada comparado con su majestuosa novia.

-Mamá, vamos a salir Harry y yo –dijo de pronto Ginny, quitando su mano con indiferencia. Harry la esperaba en la puerta.

Draco miró molesto a sus padres. Ninguna mujer lo trataba de esa forma.

-No quiero que lleguen tan tarde, recuerda Ginny que somos invitados –dijo Arthur, su hija solo sonrió y se fue con Harry.

-Yo también me retiro –apuntó Draco.

-Nos vemos en la cena –dijo su madre.

Draco se fue directo a buscar a sus amigos, que estaban esperandolos en la sala contigua, le habían avisado que ya habian despertado. Aun tenían cara de sueño. Y solamente 2 de ellos estaban ahí: Blaise y Paul.

-¿Quién era ella? –fue lo primero que pregunto Zabini al ver a su amigo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó con fastidio.

-¡La pelirroja!

-Ginevra Weasley... Otra a la que NO debes acercarte –amenazó Draco. –Es la futura esposa de Potter.

-Me gusta…

-Shh...

Los tres callaron.

-Disculpen estoy buscando a Ronald Weasley. Creo que me equivoque de lugar –dijo apenada la joven de cabellos castaños. –Me dijo la sirvienta que estaba aquí.

-¿Cúal es tu nombre? -preguntó Draco, acercandose mas de lo necesario a ella.

Ella dio un paso hacía atras.

-Hermione Granger, su prometida –respondió con molestia.

-¿Prometida? Mal, muy mal... ¡Eso se puede solucionar! –dijo bajamente Draco, acariciando su rostro.

-¡Hermy! –gritó el pelirrojo, corriendo a su encuentro.

Ronald Weasley sonreía abiertamente, admirando la belleza de su querida prometida.

-¡Cuánto te he extrañado! -exclamó Hermione, al sentir los fuertes brazos de su novio que la alzaban entre sus brazos y la besaba. –Espera, no estamos solos –dijo sonrojada.

-Vamos a alcanzar a Gin y Harry –dijo Ron, tomandola de la mano. Sin ni siquiera despedirse de las personas presentes, se fueron. Los dos estaban muy emocionados por su encuentro.

-Draco, cierra la boca –dijo Blaise.

-Ella… me ha gustado, tiene que ser mía –murmuró el rubio.

-Calma, encontraremos la forma de que sean de nosotros –susurró Blaise, entornando los ojos. Siempre obtenían lo que deseaban.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia que comenze hace 2 años y finalmente me decidi subirla a este espacio.

Lovernon: segun el diccionario significa "Herido de amor"

Ah... antes que me pregunten, pronto subire el ultimo capitulo de "Something"... y los demás que casi nadie lee jaja. Perdonen las faltas de autografía.


	2. Sin vuelta atrás

¡HOLA! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y ahora si actualice mas rápido ... bueno, este capítulo esta dedicado a una querida amiga que perdí hace unas semanas... siempre te recordare... descansa en paz.

**Capitulo 2.**

_Sin vuelta atrás._

Ginevra Weasley, miraba aun molesta a sus padres. Eran sus primeras vacaciones, y lo único que quería era descansar en su casa de campo, y nadar en el río que estaba junto a la casa. Pero sus padres, le dieron la "grandiosa sorpresa" de que al otro día de su llegada, irían a Londres a visitar a la familia Malfoy, que insistentemente los habían invitado a su famosa fiesta anual.

Claro estaba, que ahora los invitaban porque su padre había heredado una cuantiosa fortuna de un padrino que jamás conoció, porque su familia lo había desterrado por casarse con una mujer muggle. Y su padrino Bilius Walter Weasley al enterarse que tenía un sobrino que amaba todo lo muggle y además de que uno de sus hijos estaba comprometido con una, decidió dejarle su cuantiosa herencia. Los Malfoy nunca se habían portado mal con ellos, porque a pesar de que antes no tenían una gran fortuna, eran muy queridos por todos los habitantes de la ciudad y no les convenía quedar mal con la sociedad.

Cuando tenía 10 años sus padres, habían decido radicar en una ciudad mas pequeña, para que sus hijos disfrutaran la naturaleza y se olvidaran de todo la contaminación y la multitud de Londres. Ahora, después de 8 años volvían y lo único que la mantenía contenta de ese regreso, era que pronto vería a Harry. Se sonrojo al recordalo. En ese último año se había carteado con él...

-¿Te sientes bien, querida? –preguntó su madre.

-Si... si, de lo mejor –respondió apenada, tenía que disimular sus sentimientos hacia Harry.

-Querida los he estado buscando¿Dónde se habían metido? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny hizo una mueca al ver entrar a Draco Malfoy. Uno de los chicos mas creídos e insoportable que había conocido en toda su existencia.

-Disculpen, que hasta ahora me presente –comenzó a decir con pomposidad- Pase toda la noche estudiando con mis amigos. La universidad a veces me quita mucho tiempo.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. ¿Draco estudiando? Cubrió su boca con disimulo, ya que la Sra. Narcissa la veía con interés.

-No importa, querido. Estas igual como te recuerdo: "tan guapo y galante" –dijo su madre. Ginny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, su madre siempre ayudaba a incrementar el ego del rubio.

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley, al parecer no pasan para usted los años, cada vez que la veo se ve mas joven y bella –lo escuchaba decir con su tono de voz grave. Ginny no podía creer lo adulador que era ese rubio. - ¡Oh! Perdón no me han presentado ¿Su hermana? –dijo Draco, al ver a su hija Ginevra Weasley.

Ahora si la pelirroja casi se destornillaba de la risa, pero gracias a los buenos modales que les había heredado a sus padres, pudo disimular de nuevo.

-Deja de jugar Draco –dijo Molly, sonrojada. -Ella es mi hija Ginny ¿La recuerdas? La conociste cuando era una niña.

-Como olvidar a esa dulce y bella pelirroja.

Trato de quitar su mano, no quería que se la besara pero Draco la había tomado desprevenida y ahora tenía que aguantar su hipócrita beso. Draco le sonrió y levanto su ceja coquetamente.

Ginny hizo una sonrisa forzada, necesitaba salir de ahí en seguida o no podría suprimir más su risa. Draco nunca cambiaría su forma de ser, aunque perdiera su fortuna.

Desvió su mirada hacía la puerta, y sonrió. Ahí estaba él...

-Mamá, vamos a salir Harry y yo –dijo de pronto Ginny, se deshizo de la mano de Draco y se levanto presurosa.

-No quiero que lleguen tan tarde, recuerda Ginny que somos invitados –dijo su padre y asintió.

-Pero Arthur, no importa. Recuerden que están en su casa –aclaró Lucius con hipocresía.

-Vamos, que tenemos que buscar a Ron –dijo Ginny al llegar junto a Harry.

Al salir de la mansión de los Malfoy, finalmente Ginny soltó su risa.

-¡Que divertido! Hubieras escuchado todas las tonterías que dijo Draco –comentó, abrazando a Harry.

-Me lo imagino... ¿Como estás? –preguntó Harry, besándola rápidamente en los labios.

-Bien... –respondió sonrojada, aun Harry la ponía nerviosa.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucius Malfoy veía a su hijo con reproche. A Draco, eso lo tenía sin cuidado y seguía jugando Solitario en la mesa de su estudio personal.

-Te pedí algo muy sencillo –dijo exasperado, tirandole de un manotazo las cartas de la mesa. Por fin, tuvo la atención de Draco. –Ni siquiera has tenido la atención de salir por lo menos una vez con Ginevra y llevan aquí una semana, No se por cuanto tiempo más lograre que se queden.

-Pero padre, ella se la pasa todo el tiempo con ese imbecil y si la he visto 2 veces, ha sido de puro milagro. Además ya te respondí: No lo haré, no me interesa en lo más mínimo –reprochó. –Además, la que me gusto fue la amiga –añadió con una sonrisita.

-"Esa mujer" no tiene la mitad del dinero de Ginevra –observó con brusquedad. –Admite que Ginevra se convirtió en una atractiva mujer y...

Draco exhaló hondo.

-Tal vez –admitió. La pelirroja no era una maravilla de mujer, pero tal vez podría servirle para lo único que la usaría... El rubio entorno los ojos de pronto –Ya entiendo... ¿Te gusta? No te basta con las sirvientas de la mansión, ahora quieres algo más "fino y con clase".

Plaff. Draco sintió la fría mano de su padre en su mejilla derecha.

-No seas estupido, ni siquiera porque tu madre está presente tienes respeto-respondió asperamente, con la mano aun levantada.

Narcissa Malfoy tan hermosa y elegante como siempre los miraba con desconcierto. Draco los miraba con odio a ambos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a golpearlo? Ya no era el niño sin voz ni voto de hace años. Eso lo tendría que pagar.

-Draco, no tienes opción –intervino su madre, lo observaba ofendida. –No lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro? Yo tengo elegido mi futuro y ese futuro lo quiero a lado de Amanda –repuso, dándoles la espalda.

Amanda Wallace, la mujer mas bella que había visto en su vida y de la cual por primera vez se había enamorado. Lo volvió loco su coqueta forma de caminar, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo en sí.

-¿Entonces, toda esa ridiculez que te gustaba la amiga de Ginevra era mentira¿Era para molestar a su hijo?

Draco movió los hombros sin interés. Lucius suspiro con alivio, todo era mentira. Pero ahora tendría que decirle la cruda realidad.

-Quería que tu mismo te dieras cuenta... pero como tu padre, tengo que decirte esto –comenzó a decir Lucius con cierto placer, que trató de disfrazar. –Esta mañana nos acaba de llegar la invitación de la boda de Amanda con tu querido amigo Paul.

Draco se giró al instante, con cara de incredulidad.

-Es cierto hijo –confirmó su madre.

-Es mentira, ella me quiere a mí y solamente A MI.

-Tal vez, pero hay rumores de que la familia Wallace está en bancarrota y sus padres arreglaron el matrimonio.

-Ustedes sabían que estaba saliendo con ella... ustedes pudieron haber ofrecido su ayuda ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? –preguntó a gritos.

-Por la sencilla razón, de que nosotros también casi llegamos a ese extremo –añadió Lucius con voz dura, le fastidiaba recordar eso. –¡Es necesario que te cases con Ginevra!

El rubio fue hacia la pared y con furia la comenzó a golpear. Todo concordaba... últimamente su amigo faltaba a las reuniones y más esa última semana y su novia era difícil localizarla. ¿Pero como no se había dando cuenta?

-Basta, hijo –dijo su madre, tratando de parar el ultimo golpe. –Esa mujer no te convenía y siempre te lo advertimos. Ella se fue con el que más dinero le ofreció...

-No te pedimos que el matrimonio sea de por vida –explicaba Lucius – tal vez unos 2 o 3 años, por lo mucho. El dinero pasará a tus manos automáticamente, y cuando se divorcien podrás quitarle la mayoría de su fortuna. No es necesario que tengan hijos,para nodejar algún enlace con ella.

Draco se recargo en la pared avergonzado por su actitud, con sus manos sangrando. Nunca antes se había mostrado tan vulnerable. Desde ese momento prometió no volverse a enamorar... ahora se tenía que vengar y hacer sufrir a todo a mujer que se le apareciera. Ahora él, les rompería el corazón y no tendría piedad.

-Lo haré –musitó, dándole la cara a su padre. Y se volvió a mostrar como el orgulloso Draco Malfoy.

-Muy bien, hijo -felicito su madre.

Lucius sonrió con satisfacción y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Pero hay un solo problema: Harry –añadió su hijo.

-No te preocupes... ya estoy buscando la forma de deshacerme de él definitivamente –concluyó Lucius Malfoy.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny leía en el jardín, esa mañana había amanecido de mal humor porque su madre le había dicho que Draco la acompañaría a buscar una nueva universidad, para su traslado. Sí, su padre quería volver a Londres y así concretar un gran contrato con los Malfoys.

-Bueno días –dijeron muy cerca de su oído.

Ginny se levantó molesta, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿No me dirás "buenos días"? –preguntó Draco, inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo.

No era tan desagradable la vista: un sencillo vestido azul, que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, su pelo rojizo sujetado en una coleta y maquillada naturalmente, escondiendo un poco sus pecas.

-Bueno días –murmuró. -¿Porque me ves así? –preguntó incomoda.

-Solo veía lo hermosa que amaneciste hoy –respondió Draco, como si fuera lo más normal hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Ella lo miró con desdén, sin ponerle importancia.

-¿Que universidad te interesa? –preguntó, cuando los dos iban a bordo del Mercedes Benz color negro y de vidrios polarizados.

-Entre mas lejos este de la tuya, estaría perfecto.

-¿Lejos de la mía¡Bah! Mi universidad es la mejor del país –dijo ofendido. –No se si te lo haya contado tu novio Harry...

-No es mi novio –replicó Ginny, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Draco no podía estar más feliz, esa noticia le había mejorado el día. Sí, definitivamente podría conquistarla.

-Yo pensé... como sea, Potter es mi compañero de clases.

-Ohh... no lo sabía, cuando estamos juntos siempre hablamos de otras cosas... como de nuestro próximo compromiso –dijo finalmente, mostrando un anillo que tenía puesto en su mano derecha, aun no lo colocaba en su mano izquierda hasta que Harry hablara con sus padres.

La noticia a Draco le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Tenía que comenzar a mover las piezas del ajedrez con cautela... al final, el sería el ganador.

-¿Cuando harán el aviso? –preguntó Draco, con interés. Tenia que saber cuanto tiempo tendría de ventaja.

-Dentro de 1 semana –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Eso no se lo esperaba, era muy poco tiempo. Tenía que avisarle a su padre cuanto antes.

-Felicidades –espetó. –Por cierto, Ginevra... quería hablar contigo... ejem... bueno, primero que todo deseaba pedirte disculpas por mi mala actitud –dijo, observando como lo veía con interés la chica, continuando. – Ya no somos unos niños y aunque no lo creas, me interesa mucho tu amistad. No nos conviene llevarnos mal, si frecuentemente estaremos en los mismo lugares.

-¿Por que piensas que me interesa tu amistad? –preguntó secamente Ginny.

Draco empuño su mano. Se decía a sí mismo que se tranquiliza y no perdiera los estribos. Draco acomodó un mechón rojizo atrás de la oreja de Ginny, ella se limitó a apartarse.

-Por que me agradas y si no fuera porque estas comprometida con Potter, te cortejaría -susurró lentamente, sin perder ni un segundo la mirada de ella. Sonrió, al darse cuenta que la pelirroja se había sonrojado. Tal vez no sería tan difícil conquistarla.

Ella comenzó a mover los labios, como tratando de decir algo, pero mejor se quedo callada. ¿Que quería? Lo mas seguro era su dinero, pensó. Pero unos segundos después, meditó que Malfoy tenía suficientemente dinero para buscarla por eso. Además, no estaría mal aceptar su preposición, ya que en ahora estaban de invitados en su mansión, mientras encontraban una hermosa casa situada en las orillas de Londres y aun cuando no vivieran con ellos, siempre existían las reuniones sociales y todas esas cosas aburridas que ella detestaba.

-¿Tus padres saben de la relación que tienes con Potter? –preguntó, necesitaba recopilar toda la información posible, antes de actuar tenía que conocer sus debilidades.

-No saben que hemos formalizado la relación, piensan que sólo salimos... ellos adoran a Harry, pero... –se quedo callada por unos instantes, y prosiguió después de esa pausa incomoda – tal vez les moleste que me case tan joven y sin haber terminado mis estudios.

-Oh, es eso. No creo que eso sea problema –apuntó. -Ya llegamos –anunció Draco, al encontrarse frente de la antigua universidad.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Solamente faltaba 2 días para anunciar la próxima boda entre Ginny y Harry, y eso lo tenía muy nervioso. Al enterarse su padre, le ordenó que no perdiera el tiempo en tonterías e hiciera que ella rompiera el compromiso. ¿Pero como? Ella era una mujer muy decidida y difícil de manipular, aunque la "amistad" ya había avanzado un poco y ella lo trataba con más cordialidad y confianza.

Sus amigos, no lo habían ido a buscar ni nada, por qué estaban de viaje. Así, que Zabini no lo había molestado con la absurda idea de salir con Ginevra.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a uno de las salas, se escuchaba la voz de Ginny y otra persona. Abrió lentamente la puerta, para no hacer ruido.

-Gin, cada vez deseo más que seas mi esposa -dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Harry. Él la besaba como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

Draco se rió, al parecer la pelirroja no besaba tan mal.

-Espera, Harry.. alguien puede entrar –dijo ella, alejándose de él.

-Disculpa...

-¿Harry me amas? –preguntó de pronto.

-Sabes que la respuesta es: sí.

Ginny sonrió dulcemente, por primera vez Draco la encontró atractiva. Nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan sincera.

-Te amo –musitó Ginny, volviéndolo a besar.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó Malfoy, divertido por la cara de sorpresa de ambos.

Ginny se separo de su novio, y tomó su mano.

-¿Que quieres? –preguntó de mala manera Harry.

-¿Que puedo querer de ti, Potter? No me gustan los chicos, prefiero a tu novia–respondió mordazmente, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry estaba a punto de levantarse pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-No vale la pena que pelees, además de que ya te tienes que ir, ya es tarde –dijo Ginny, acariciando su rostro para tranquilizarlo.

-Bien, mañana vendré a verte –respondió, besándola.

-Adiós, Potter –dijo Draco, señalándole la salida. –No te preocupes, yo cuidare de Ginevra.

-Cariño, no le hagas caso –se apresuró a decir Ginny, saliendo junto a el.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Eran las 3 de la mañana y raramente había luces en el interior de la mansión. ¿Sucedía algo? Al acercarse más, comenzó a escuchar voces y algunos sollozos.

Al entrar se encontró a sus padres y los Weasleys, hablando quedamente, noto el pañuelo blanco que sostenía la Sra. Weasley y su esposo abrazándola.

-¿Que sucede? –escucho que decían desde la escalera. Iba bajando, Ginny vestida con su ropa de dormir y su pelo suelto y despeinado. –Disculpen mi vestimenta, pero la sirvienta me dijo que era urgente que bajara.

-Hija, no se como decírtelo –dijo Molly con voz temblorosa. –No puedo... –miró a su esposo, él sería que tendría que dar la noticia.

-¿Que? Dime mama, me estas comenzando a poner nerviosa.

Su padre se acerco, quedando cerca de ella y suspiro con pesar.

-¿Se trata de Harry? –preguntó de inmediato Ginny.

Su padre solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Harry tuvo un accidente... Ginny... lo siento –dijo apesumbrado.

-No... eso no puede... no... –dijo Ginny sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, comenzando a llorar. Sintió sus piernas vencer y cayo de rodillas al piso.

Fin del capitulo.

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Bien, algunas aclaraciones: La historia no se centrara en Hogwarts (la mayoría de mis fics no se centran en Hogwarts ). Las pareja central es: Ginny y Draco (las que han leído mis fics, saben que AMO esta pareja). Ajá, parece un Harry y Ginny... pero no lo es... y nunca veran a Hermione siendo pareja de otro, mas que de Ron. Solo puse que a Draco le llamaba la atención ella, porque es importante para la historia. Y aun no he pensado en mas parejas... solo D&G y R&Hm (los cuales los últimos, no son importantes personajes). Bueno, espero que haya aclarado dudas y que les siga gustando mi nuevo fic.

** El ùltimo capitulo de "Something" lo subire el martes sin falta **

Replika: Gracias por tu review, ya respondí tu pregunta en las aclaraciones. Sigue leyéndome . Besos!

Sakura Shidou: Que bien que te gusta, y recordemos que Draco en si es un personaje "malo". Aunque en el ultimo libro nos dimos cuenta que ese niño tiene sentimientos y no es tan malo como siempre lo pensamos... amo a Draco jaja. Aja, es un universo separado de Hogwarts, pero aun así siguen siendo magos y brujas, aunque vivan en el mundo muggle. XOXO.

Eri mond licht: Jajaja, yo a veces doy sorpresas ... y si, espero poder subir cuanto antes la continuación de los otros fics, pero ya sabes, mi inspiración se ha ido a pasear... ejem... cierta afición a las animaciones (¿quien habrá sido la que me habrá pegado eso?) me ha quitado el tiempo de escribir jaja. Tu autora favorita, me vas hacer ruborizar jajaja... bueno, nos vemos el 2 de junio (al parecer voy a comprar la de Fruit Basket... al volver a leerla me dio ganas locas de ver la animación).

Fabisa: Me encanta leer tu review, ya que sigues varias de mis fics ... gracias!

Shezhid: No... yo ODIO la pareja de D&Hm, solamente la puse como experimento jaja, pero NO pasara nada... eso creo jeje. Y si, la pareja será siendo tu favorita: G&D. Cuídate y sígueme leyendo.

laura-malfoy: Gracias por el review y ya como dije en las aclaraciones, la pareja será: G&D... espero que te siga gustando la historia. Saludos!

Luciana: Mi pequeña! Como te extraño... y si, se que mi próxima estudiante de medicina tiene que estudiar mucho (¿Lucre ya leyó el fic?)... ya sabes, trato de actualizar, pero me ha sido casi imposible escribir.. pero ya vez, de repente llega la inspiración (viendo imágenes de Gerard jajaja)... hey, espero tus mails! Te quiero muchisimoooooooo.


	3. Complicaciones

Dedicado a Meichen… te adoro mi niña.

**Capitulo 3.**

_Complicaciones_

Draco Malfoy se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble, estaba a punto de tocar cuando la Sra. Weasley salio de ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos. Maldijo al verla, al fin se había armado de valor para buscar a Ginny, había rehusado verla y se aparecía un estorbo en su camino. Su padre seguía insistiendo seguir con el plan, pero decidieron esperar unos días, porque seguramente Ginevra no estaría en las mejores condiciones para empezar la conquista y solamente conseguirían alejarla.

-Querido ¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto, guardando su pañuelo.

-Deseaba ver a Ginevra –contestó con incomodidad su tono maternal y más por la mirada curiosa de ese señora, que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Draco noto la pérdida de peso de la Sra. Molly, bueno de algo servía que su hija estuviera así.

-Lo siento, querido. Pero ella no desea ver a nadie… -dijo con voz apagada. Nuevamente comenzando a sollozar–Ya no se que hacer con ella, lleva tres semanas sin salir y sin querer probar bocado.

Draco bajo la mirada, sintiendo que todo era su culpa, tal vez, si hubiera actuado más rápido, su padre no hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

_Flash Back_

Draco siguió a su padre a su estudio. Tenía que hacerle la pregunta y temía por la respuesta ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo tan maligno, solo por su conveniencia?

-¡Finalmente todo salio como lo deseábamos! –festejó Lucius. -¿No estás feliz?

Su hijo lo miró con duda.

-Padre… ¿Tú lo hiciste? –pregunto con brusquedad.

Su padre rió fuertemente, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba que los demás lo escucharan, ni aunque en ese momento estaban de luto los invitados.

-¡No era necesario que lo hicieras! –exclamó con enojo. -¡Yo encontraría la forma de hacer que Ginevra se casará conmigo!

-Pero no lo hiciste y debíamos hacer algo rápido –replico su padre, quitando la sonrisa. Nuevamente su hijo se llevaba por sus emociones, molesto se sirvió otro trago.

-¡PERO NO LLEGAR A ESE EXTREMO! –gritó Draco, cerrando una mano con fuerza.

-Se hizo lo que se debía hacer y punto.

-Pero… padre… él no debía morir, nadie debía morir –dijo con pesar.

Nunca pensó que su padre llegaría a matar, solo por dinero. Lo asqueaba. Aborrecía a Potter, pero nunca le deseo la muerte. Lo podía molestar con tonterías de jóvenes, ponerle obstáculos en su camino y sabía que si lograba que Ginevra lo dejara por él, sería su máxima venganza.

-Ya hemos terminado con este tema. Nunca lo volveremos a tocar –sentenció Lucius.

-Si, lo que digas –respondió con impotencia, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-Draco… espero que aun sigas dispuesto a enamorar a esa chica –comenzó a decir su padre con brillo en sus ojos. – ¿No me defraudarás? Ó ¿Tendré que encontrar otra manera de hacerlo?–pregunto en tono mordaz.

Draco levanto la cabeza con orgullo, después de todo era un Malfoy. Así también se vengaría de Amanda, que seguramente lo buscaría sabiendo que tendría más dinero que Paul. ¿Lo amaría de verdad? Ya que importaba, solo deseaba desquitarse con alguien y para desgracia de Ginevra, era la elegida.

-Bien, no te defraudaré. Tendré a Ginevra suplicando que me case con ella.

_Final del Flash Back_

-Draco… Draco ¿Me escuchas? –lo llamaba la voz maternal de Molly.

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza, quitando los pensamientos y concentrándose en lo que tenía que decir.

-Sra. Weasley –comenzó a decir bajando el tono de su voz el rubio, desabrochando el primer botón de su fina camisa. –Quiero confesarle algo… no, no es buena idea decirlo.

-Me puedes decir lo que quieras –dijo la madre de Ginevra, palmeando suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Draco.

Malfoy se alejo de la puerta y disimulando estar apenado por lo que diría, comenzó a hablar. Era tan buen actor, que hasta hizo que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaran. Movía con nerviosismo sus manos.

-Bien. Se que no es el momento adecuado, pero desde que llegaron… no he podido de dejar en pensar en su hija, no quise acercarme a ella porque sabía que ella salía con Pot… digo Harry, pero ahora… quiero acercarme a ella… claro, si ustedes me dan permiso de hacerlo –se apresuró a decir.

-¡Oh! Querido, que agradable noticia me has dado –confesó, sin poder evitar darle un efusivo abrazo. –Mi esposo y yo habíamos hablado sobre lo maravilloso que sería que mi hija se casará contigo, claro que queríamos a Harry…–ya no pudo proseguir y su mirada se nublo. Después de unos instantes continuo.- Tus padres también estarían felices –dio un largo suspiro. –Pero la última palabra la tiene mi hija, solo deseamos que sea feliz.

Draco la miro con decepción, toda la ridícula palabrería y de nada servia. ¿Sus padres habrán comentado algo con ellos? Tal vez su madre entre las largas charlas con la Sra. Weasley había dejado entrever que harían una buena pareja ellos.

-Desde ahora te digo que nosotros te damos permiso de cortejarla –agregó para animarlo. – Así, que debes lograr que se interese en ti, aunque eso no es ningún problema, porque eres muy guapo y agradable –agregó Molly, guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias –dijo, sonriendo. -Tengo que irme –se despidió Draco, no pudiendo disimular su alegría, ya había avanzado un paso más.

Ginny estaba parada junto a la puerta, escuchando las voces de su madre y Draco, ellos hablaban bajamente y no distinguía ninguna de sus palabras. ¿Qué querían¿Por qué no la dejaban de molestar? Solo quería estar sola. Le dolía la cabeza y le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar. Unos momentos después se habían ido las voces.

Se vio por primera vez en una semana en el espejo, se veía terrible. Con su pelo despeinado, su cara demacrada y sus ojos con bolsas. Toco su rostro con sus manos, lestaba mas delgada y pálida. Exhalo hondo. Seguramente a Harry no le agradaría verla así.

-Harry… -susurro, con un nudo en la garganta. Se giro hacia la puerta, al escuchar cuando la tocaban. Se quedo callada.

-Srita. Weasley, traigo un mensaje de su padre –dijo la voz que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Preocupada fue abrir la puerta. No había visto a su padre desde hacía días, porque estaba investigando el causante de la muerte de su prometido. Lo habían atacado, al llegar a su casa. Muriendo al instante.

-¿Mensaje de mi padre? -pregunto cuando abrió la puerta. -¿Quién eres tu?

Ginny veía con interrogación al joven que tenía frente a ella. No parecía parte de la servidumbre, nunca había visto uno vestido con ropas tan elegantes. Se quedo con la boca seca, al ver detenidamente su cara. Era tan parecido a Harry, aunque sus ojos eran azules.

-Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, soy amigo de Draco –dijo el chico que le sonrió.

-Disculpa, pero no deseo ver a nadie –dijo la chica cerrando la puerta, pero él la detuvo. Ella lo miró molesta.

-Se que es un mal momento –respondió con calma. –Pero vine a sacarte de tu encierro, tu familia está preocupada por ti.

-¿Por qué haces esto¿Te mandaron mis padres? –pregunto enfada, tratando de quitar a Blaise de la puerta.

-Espera, espera… yo vine por mi propia decisión –aclaró. –Te diré la verdad: me gustas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte.

-Gracias, pero prefiero estar sola –aseguró Ginny.

-No, señorita. Usted me acompañara a cenar, ya tengo las reservaciones. Así nos podremos conocer más y si no le agrado la dejaré en paz –prometió el chico agrandando su sonrisa.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír por primera vez en esos últimos días.

-Vendré por ti en 2 horas.

-Estaré lista –fue lo único que atinó a decir casi sin habla por la desfachatez del chico, cerrando finalmente la puerta.

Zabini se quedo unos momentos, saboreando su victoria.

-Blaise ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto secamente Draco.

Los dos se vieron con desafío.

-Tengo una cita con Ginevra –respondió de igual manera.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Estaba furioso, si su padre se enterará… mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, algo que usualmente hacia cuando estaba solo y no sabía que hacer. Ya había avanzado y nuevamente tenía que retroceder. Definitivamente sus padres le habían ayudado con los Weasley, se imaginaba que ellos nunca pensarían que Draco se fuera a fijar en su hija, y menos para matrimonio.

A lo lejos diviso un cabello pelirrojo, sonrió.

-¡Ronald! –gritó. Prefería gritar "Estúpido, zanahoria", pero más adelante tendría la oportunidad de decirle así.

Ron Weasley, hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ese rubio no lo tragaba para nada. Esas semanas se había tratado de acercar a él con nefastos resultados, casi siempre acababan en el piso uno sobre otro.

-Necesito hablar contigo –comenzó a decir Draco cuando veía que Ron se alejaba y lo ignoraba. – ¡Es sobre tu hermana! –gritó, sabía que con eso no podría ignorarlo, su hermano adoraba a su hermana.

Ron se acerco peligrosamente a Draco, que media unos centímetros más que él. Draco ni se inmuto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana contigo? –preguntó con brusquedad, escupiéndole en su cara al hablar, Draco con desagrado lo vio.

-Mmm… conmigo nada ¿Pero que tal con Blaise Zabini? –dijo Draco simulando interés. –Ginevra me agrada mucho y…

-Cuidado con acercarte a ella –amenazó Ron. -¿Qué sucede con Zabini?

-Él la invito a salir y ella acepto.

El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza y suspiro con impotencia. Si no le agradaba Draco menos Zabini.

-Si mi hermana acepto, yo no puedo hacer nada –dijo con desgana. –No esta mal que salga, después de lo que sucedió con Harry.

Draco cerró un puño, y trató de pensar alguna respuesta rápida para persuadirlo.

-Pero… Pero… no pueden salir juntos –dijo Draco tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida. –Zabini solo se burla de las mujeres y…

Ron interrumpió, y lo miró con cansancio lo último que deseaba era pelear y menos cuando su novia estaba enojada con él, porque a cada rato se peleaba con cuanto hombre la miraba.

-¿Crees que me agrada la idea que mi hermana salga con alguno de tus amiguitos? –preguntó sarcástico. –Ella ya decidió y por ahora respetaré su decisión. Solo quiero verla feliz.

-Bien, yo te advertí sobre él. –gruño, y le fastidio más que usará la misma frase que la estúpida Sra. Molly "Solo queremos que sea feliz", como si eso fuera verdad, no existía la verdadera felicidad, pensó con amargura.

De repente Ronald movió la cabeza con negación. ¿Sería posible eso? No, no era posible que él se fijara en ella, peor no se quedaría con las ganas de preguntarle y amenazarlo nuevamente. No dejaría que Draco Malfoy se acercará ni a un milímetro de su hermanita.

-¿Te interesa mi hermana? Porque es el único motivo que encuentro, a tu repentino "interés"… ¡Ginny!

Draco sin responder le dio la espalda, y se encontró a la desolada Ginevra Weasley desde su encierro no la había visto. Ninguna expresión asomaba en su rostro. Enseguida noto que vestía ropa para salir, una blusa negra con pequeñas figuras blancas, una falda de pliegues y unas zapatillas altas. Su pelo rojo, por primera vez lo dejaba suelto encontrándola muy bella, por momentos se quedo sin habla.

Su hermano fue a abrazarla.

-Finalmente decidiste salir –dijo su hermano con felicidad. –Te ves hermosa.

Ginny dibujo una media sonrisa. Con eso basto, para que Ronald la volviera abrazar, su hermana llevaba encerrada desde la muerte de Harry.

-Gracias, estoy esperando a que lleguen por mí –comentó Ginny, tratando de no escucharse tan triste.

-Iré a avisarle a mamá, que saldrás –dijo alegramente Ron, olvidando que la dejaría sola con él.

Ginny se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco, que la veían descaradamente. Bufó con inconformidad, siempre hacía lo mismo y siempre eso la molestaba.

-¿Para que fuiste a buscarme? –pregunto Ginny.

-Solo deseaba invitarte a cenar –respondió Draco, alzando su ceja izquierda.

-Lo siento, pero Zabini se adelanto y me invito a salir a cenar –dijo la pelirroja, sin importarle lo más mínimo si era descortés.

-¿Que tal mañana?

-No, mañana saldré con Hermione.

-Entonces será otro día. Debes de despejarte un poco ¿Qué tal ir a un parque? Así tomaras algo de aire fresco. –pensó que era la idea más ridícula del mundo¿Él en el parque, caminando románticamente entre flores? Todo lo que hacia por su familia, se lamentó.

-Tal vez… necesito ir a mi habitación –murmuro, cubriendo su boca. Sintió nauseas y mareos. Tenía días así, pero se había mantenido callado para no alarmar a sus padres.

-¿Te sientes mal? –pregunto Draco, acercándose a ella, cuando vio que comenzaba a tambalearse, la sostuvo justo antes de que cayera al piso, no había perdido la conciencia pero estaba débil para levantarse sola.

Ginny trato de incorporarse con la ayuda de Draco, pero no dejaba caer en sus brazos.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación.

-¡Déjame! Yo puedo sola –espetó la pelirroja, empujándolo. No deseaba que nadie la tocara.

Pero el primer pasó que trato de dar sin ayuda, se tambaleo y cayó al piso. Cayendo boca abajo. Con impotencia pego con sus puños al piso.

-Ginevra, aunque no quieras te llevaré a tu habitación –advirtió Draco, levantándola ágilmente.

Ella cerro los ojos durante el pequeño transcurso, solamente oliendo el aroma de Draco, nunca se había dado cuenta que su aroma era tan agradable y la calmaba. La dejo con delicadeza sobre la cama.

-Llamaré al doctor –anunció Draco.

-¡No, por favor! No quiero que venga el doctor –suplicó Ginny.

Ginny sollozo, cubrió su rostro avergonzada. Él se sentó a su lado y tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Ginevra no puedes seguir así –dijo con voz ronca. –Es hora de que comiences a vivir.

-Yo no debí aceptar esa invitación –dijo sintiéndose culpable, con brusquedad separo sus manos–Hace menos de un mes que murió Harry y ya pienso salir con otros ¿que pensaría él? Harry… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? –exclamó con dolor.

Draco trago saliva. Pero como decía su padre "toda causa tiene una consecuencia" y gracias a la muerte de Harry, su familia y él seguirían teniendo el estatus social de siempre.

-Iré por el doctor –avisó, pero antes de que pudiera dar 2 pasos, Ginny lo tomo de la mano.

-¡No! No quiero –comenzó a decir. –Si el doctor viene se dará cuenta que yo…

-¿Tu que? Dime… puedes confiar en mi –dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente del mundo.

Ginny lo miro examinando su rostro ¿Podía confiar en él? Lo medito unos segundos, después de todo Draco le había ofrecido su amistad. Y en ese momento no tenía en quien confiar, si estuviera Hermione entre las dos idearían una respuesta para evitar que Draco llamará al doctor y sabía que era persistente y no se iría sin una respuesta que lo convenciera.

-Tengo un mes con retrasó –confesó con voz débil, sonrojada.

-¿Un mes con retrasó¿Debes algo¿A quien? Si necesitas dinero, yo te puedo dar –preguntó sin entender que significaba esas palabras.

La pelirroja trató de no reírse. Era el chico más tonto que había conocido y seguramente si le dijera alguno de sus hermanos lo mismo ellos tendrían la misma cara y sería la misma respuesta. Draco frunció el entrecejo, molesto.

-Eso significa que tal vez esté embarazada –dijo finalmente, evitando ver a Draco.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué¿Embarazada¿La pura y santa de Ginevra Weasley? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Ahora si se le complicaba las cosas. Un hijo de Potter. No, nunca sería padre de un hijo de él. Se negaba rotundamente. Pero las palabras de su padre llegaron a su mente y sabía que está era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó confiado de que dijera que todo era una mala broma.

-Todavía no, pero aún así no quiero que mis padres se enteren de nada. Hermione vendrá por mí mañana y me llevará hacerme unos exámenes.

-¿Y que harás si estas embarazada? –en su menté pedía que la respuesta fuera "abortare", ella no podía arriesgarse a perder la confianza de su familia.

-¡Escaparé! No quiero defraudarlos así, me iré lejos y tendría a mi hijo…

Por fin encontraba una buena noticia ¿Escapar? Que tal… esa respuesta le agrado más. Sonrió. Una idea magnifica se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Sola? Sería peligroso para ti. Yo te acompañaré y así no estarás sola. Podríamos ir a mi casa en Italia.

-No, yo huiré sola – se opuso al instate.

-Entonces no me dejarás de otra, que avisarles a tus padres –amenazó Draco.

-¿No serías capaz?

-Pruébame –retó.

-¡Argh! Está bien...

Draco esbozo una fría sonrisa. Todo iba perfectamente. Aunque le inquietaba el asunto de que si en verdad estaba embarazada, él tendría que aceptar al bebe. Pero obtendría toda su fortuna… ¿Y si no lo estaba? Tenía que asegurarse en hacerla creer que si, para así escapar unos meses y al volver seguramente sus padres la obligarían casarse, suponiendo que escaparon como un par de enamorados.

-Srita. Weasley, la esperan en la puerta –anunciaron desde la puerta.

-Beth, dile que no podré no podré asistir, porque me duele la cabeza –dijo la Ginevra tomando un poco de agua que le ofreció el rubio.

-Si, señorita.

-Muy bien –murmuro con placer Draco, viendo como Ginny se recostaba en su cama.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-Lucius, hemos encontrado un departamento para vivir mientras encontramos la casa adecuada –dijo Arthur, sentado a lado de la chimenea. –Ha sido más complicado encontrar casa, de lo que nos imaginábamos.

Lucius se atraganto con el té, y sonrió de esa manera que distaba de amable. ¿Quién se había atrevido a no acatar sus órdenes? Él había ordenado que todos los interesados en vender su casa a los Weasley pasaran por él. Claro que no iban a encontrar casa, si Lucius se había encargado en poner obstáculos en cada casa que les agradaban.

–La mansión es muy grande y si se van nos sentiremos muy solos–trataba de convencerlo, pero cada vez más le costaba ser amable.

-Le comentaré a mi esposa, ella piensa que ya es más que suficiente todo el tiempo que nos han acogido en su casa.

-Esas son pequeñeces, y además debemos seguir con nuestras pláticas sobre tu ingreso como socio de mis empresas.

Arthur se quedo callado.

-Sobre eso, aún no estoy seguro si aceptaré tu proposición.

-¡Pero Arthur, si estabas completamente seguro ayer en la noche! –exclamó alarmado.

-Si, pero mi contador me recomendó revisar nuevamente todo.

-¿Desconfías de mí? –pregunto con aire ofendido. Ese contador tenia que estar bajo tres metros bajo el suelo esa misma noche.

-Por supuesto que no, pero Lucius, date cuenta que pondré la mayor parte de mi fortuna en tus empresas.

Lucius estaba apunto de estallar ya no soportaba más estarle lamiendo las botas, con tal de conseguir su aportación.

-Padre, necesito hablar contigo –interrumpió Draco, en el mejor de los momentos, Lucius estaba tentado en poner sus largos dedos en el cuello del Sr. Weasley.

-Bien, después seguiremos hablando de este asunto más tarde –concluyó Arthur Weasley.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Lucius exaltado comenzó a romper todos los papeles que estaban en su camino, sin importarle si eran importantes o no. Aunque en realidad no lo eran, porque eran cuentas de sus empresas que cada vez bajaban más. Estaba desesperado¿Cuánto tiempo más, podría estar escondiendo sus cuentas bancarias al mundo? Seguramente muchos se alejarían de él y ya no querrían participar en sus negocios.

-¡Ese hombre! Le quitare todo su dinero y no podrá hacer nada para detenerme. ¡Ja¿Se cree superior a mí? Si antes no era nadie, más que un pobre trabajador…

-Deja que haga lo que quiera, pronto habrá boda y te lo puedo asegurar 100 -dijo Draco, explicando todas las noticias nuevas.

Ambos celebraron su triunfo por adelantado, sabiendo que pronto ya no se volverían a preocupar por perder su dinero. Con todo el dinero que tenía la familia Weasley, les serviría para vivir cómodamente el resto de sus días.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-¡Draco¡Abre! –gritaron desde su puerta.

Él estaba dormido y si había algo que le molestara más era que lo despertara. Se levantó furioso. Se puso su camisa de su pijama y tropezando con su propia ropa, fue abrir la puerta. Aun estaba oscuro, y había olvidado ponerse la bata muriéndose del frió.

-¿Quién DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A… Ginevra

La pelirroja, con rapidez se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta revisando que nadie la viera entrar.

-Debemos de irnos cuanto antes –dijo Ginny, con nerviosismo. –Estoy embarazada.

_CONTINUARA_

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

¡Hola! Se que este capitulo está un poco flojo, pero les puedo asegurar que en el próximo capitulo comenzará toda la acción entre Ginny y Draco. Gracias por seguir mi fic. Los reviews los estoy contestando directamente por el fanfiction y si alguno me faltará responder, me lo dicen y sin falta se los respondo.


	4. Mentiras y compromisos

Gracias por todos los reviews... prometo contestarlos en el próximo capítulo. Dedicado a todas ustedes chicas que has seguido este fic. GRACIAS.

**Capitulo 4.**

_Mentiras y compromisos_

Draco Malfoy vio a la pelirroja de arriba a bajo, con cara de pocos amigos. Pero trato de calmar un poco su molestia, era la primera persona que se atrevía a despertarlo y no le daba una disculpa. Para su suerte, esa noche no había llevado a ninguna de sus conquistas a su habitación.

-Debemos de irnos cuanto antes –escucho decir a la pelirroja. –Estoy embarazada.

¿Embarazada? Draco sonrió por sus adentros, el doctor había cedido ayudarle después de todo. Siempre era bueno amenazarlos con destapar sus secretos, en caso del doctor, su secreto era: su amante que pronto tendría un hijo. Ginebra Weasley, no estaba embarazada y Draco se había enterado de los resultados de los exámenes esa misma noche, pero no pensó que Ginebra fuera actuar tan rápido.

-Embarazada… Debes de tranquilizarte, ven y siéntate –le dijo Draco, llevándola a un sillón de color rojo vino y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

Ella nerviosa tomo el vaso, y le dio un sorbo.

-Esto esta mal, esto es mal… debería decirles a mis padres. Ellos me apoyaran –decía una y otra vez, con desesperación. Ya ni siquiera tenía el apoyo de Harry, seguramente el estaría más que contento al saber, lo que debería hacer una agradable noticia.

-Pero… ¡Imagina la desilusión de tus padres! No puedes hacerle esto –intervino con rapidez.

-¡Soy una mala hija! Yo lo hice porque me amaba Harry…

-¿Entonces… que harás? –preguntó Draco, arrodillándose a su lado. Levanto con suavidad su mentón, encontrándose con los llorosos ojos castaños de la pelirroja y su delineada boca de color rojo. No se había percatado en sus bellas facciones.

-Irme… tendré a mi hijo… y ¿Me acompañaras? –pregunto esperanzada. Quería que alguien estuviera con ella, y sabía que Draco no era el más conveniente, pero él le había ofrecido su ayuda.

-Claro, no te dejaría ir sola. ¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto?

-Aún no le he dicho a Hermione y…

-¡No le digas nada! –exclamó interrumpiendo. –Este, quiero decir… Ya sabes, es la prometida de tu hermano y seguramente le dirá tus planes –añadió apresuradamente.

Ella suspiro.

-Si, es mala idea. Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos cuanto antes. Ya tengo preparada mis cosas.

-Pero… pero, aún es de noche y no tengo nada preparado.

- Tenemos que irnos antes de amanecer… -insistió Ginny.

-Está bien, vete a tu habitación y te buscare –concluyó Draco, disimulando su sonrisa.

Eso había ocurrido hacia escasas pocas horas, y ahora iban a bordo de un tren rumbo a Oxford, ya había amanecido y Draco observaba como Ginevra veía perdida la ventana. Se preguntaba que estaba pensando.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Ginevra, después de mucho tiempo. Pensaba que para esos momentos alguna de su familia había leído la carta que había dejado sobre su cama y la estarían buscando.

-A mi departamento, ahí nadie te molestará porque esta fuera de la ciudad –dijo Draco, regalo de su padre para que lo usará para sus continuas fiestas.

-¿Departamento de soltero? –preguntando dando en el clavo.

Draco solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ginevra…

-Dime, Ginny… así me dicen todos –musitó, volviendo a ver el paisaje. Recordó la primera persona que le había dicho Ginny, y ese era Harry, cuando eran niños y ambos se escondían de Ron tras un árbol y fue en ese justo momento en que ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

- "Ginny", tus padres te estarán buscando. Entonces, solo nos quedaremos unos días aquí y después nos iremos a Italia-comenzó a decir, tratando de llamar su atención. -Un amigo mío me prestará una casa, ahí estarás más cómoda, pero… hay un asunto de lo que quiero hablar.

La pelirroja sin expresión lo vio.

-La gente hablará, porqué una mujer viajando con un hombre a solas…

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado-respondió secamente. -Poco me interesa a opinión de los demás.

Draco ignoro sus palabras, continuando.

-Quería proponerte… no, no creo que sea buena idea –se calló Draco, notando que Ginny comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿Qué me quieres proponer? –quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Podríamos decir que estamos comprometidos –soltó Draco.

-¿Comprometidos¿Es broma? –preguntó desconcertada Ginny.

-No es tan mala idea –espetó ofendido. -Solamente actuaremos frente a la gente. Y si conoces a alguien, puedes salir con él y yo también podré hacerlo.

-No sería mala idea… -respondió después de varios segundos de meditarlo- bien, acepto. No tengo nada más que perder…

Draco le sonrió y saco una cajita verde oscuro de su saco.

-Como mi prometida, debes de llevar un anillo de compromiso –dijo con satisfacción, tomando su delicada mano y colocando el precioso anillo en su dedo anular.

Ginny lo contempló por unos segundos.

-Oh… lo usaré –dijo sin emoción. Volvió su mira hacia la ventana, acaban de llegar a Oxford. El día seguía tan húmedo y frío que en Londres.

* * *

Ginny estaba asombrada por el comportamiento tan amable y cordial de Draco. Desde que habían llegado Draco solo buscaba la manera de hacerla sentir bien. Llevaban 2 días desde su llegada a esa bella ciudad italiana, su estancia en Oxford había sido demasiada larga (2 meses) y la mayoría del tiempo se la había pasado encerrada en su recamara, pero ahora estaba feliz por tener ese clima calido, típico de la ciudad. Ya era hora de salir un poco.

-¿Estas ocupada? –pregunto Draco, desde la puerta.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Desde que habían huído, no había día que no estuvieran juntos. En Oxford en las noches, después de cenar se iban a conversar a cualquier sitio de la casa, y ahí se quedaban casi hasta que amanecía. Ginny había conocido la parte que casi nunca mostraba Draco: un chico sensible y amable. Lo que más le gustaba de él era esa sonrisa sin asomo de esa sonrisa ególatra y maliciosa.

-Vengo invitarte a una fiesta, mi amiga Isabella cumplirá años –explicó, ante la negativa que veía venir. –Anda, nos divertiremos –terminó recordando a la hermosa chica del cumpleaños: su cabello castaño claro con tonos dorados, sus verdes ojos, su esbelta y larga figura, su rostro bronceado por sus múltiples paseos a la playa… en sí, una mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre. La conocía desde niños, y siempre habían tenido "química", pero usualmente ambos estaban ocupados con alguna relación, sin embargo, algunas veces se habían dado la oportunidad de estar algunas noches juntos desde los 16 años.

Al notar la mirada de Ginevra, reaccionó. Ella solo sonrió.

-Al parecer te interesa mucho la chica –insinuó con burla. –Te acompañare, me hará bien salir.

Él la dejo sola y volvió a sus pensamientos. Por quinta vez, se vio en el espejo y levanto su blusa y toco su vientre. La noche anterior el doctor Sandro Bunello, un reconocido medico de la ciudad, la revisó y le había dicho que su embarazo iba de lo mejor… bueno, eso le había explicado Draco, ya que ella no hablaba italiano. Pero aún sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Draco se adelanto en irse a la fiesta, mientras Ginevra terminaba de arreglarse, algo que la había molestado. Pero había dado su palabra de que iría. Y tampoco le había dicho que era en una playa que estaba a una hora de ahí.

Llego un poco nerviosa, y busco a Draco entre la gente que se divertía bebiendo y comiendo a la orilla de la playa. Algunos bailaban al compás de la música.

-¡Ginny! –gritaron desde el balcón, ahí estaba saludándola con la mano su "prometido". A su lado estaba una mujer que no dejaba de abrazarlo y acariciar su pelo. –Ahora bajo.

La pelirroja se molesto aún más, percatándose el porque se había ido antes y la había dejado llegar sola a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie.

Draco venía acompañado de la joven, tomados de las manos. La gente se burlaría de ella, cuando se enterarán que estaban "comprometidos"… pero al recapacitar, se dio cuenta que era ridículo que se comportara de ese manera, que en otras palabras podría malinterpretarse como "celos". Ellos habían tenido el acuerdo de que podrían salir con quien se les diera la gana.

-Ella es Ginevra, una buena amiga de Inglaterra –dijo Draco.

Ginevra lo miró con cara de interrogación, era la primera vez desde que estaba con él que no la presentaba como su prometida. Claro, que no era algo que la molestará.

-Mmm… ¿con ella me engañas? –pregunto melosamente la chica.

-¡Nunca, ella no es mi tipo! –replicó.– Esté… quiero decir, ella nunca me haría caso… no soy su tipo –corrigió enseguida, evitando su mirada.

-Iré a caminar –avisó cortante la pelirroja, se comportaba tan arrogante como lo había conocido.

Se perdió entre la gente, era mala idea haber ido ahí. Se sentó en la orilla donde casi la calida agua tocaba la punta de sus pies. Se había alejado hasta el punto que la música se escuchaba muy distante.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? –preguntaron a su lado.

Ella se sobresalto, y levanto su mirada encontrándose con alguien conocido. Sonrío.

-Aun me debes una cena –dijo la voz ronca, sentándose a su lado.

* * *

-Tu "amiga" se molestó –comentó Isabella, sintiendo el tibio aliento de Draco en su cuello.

-Olvídate de ella –susurro, besando sus labios para callarla.

-¡Disculpen! –exclamó una chica apenada al ver la escena. –Creí que aquí estaría Blaise –se disculpó.

-¿Blaise? –pregunto Draco, incorporándose.

-Blaise Zabini.

Esas palabras bastaron para separarse totalmente de la chica de pelo castaño y saliera a buscar a su "prometida".

-¿Han visto a Blaise? –les preguntó a uno de sus amigos ingleses.

-Sí, fue a caminar –se rió con complicidad con su otro amigo.

-¿Caminar? Fue rumbo a esa dirección a buscar a esa bella pelirroja –agregó el chico de tez oscura con una risotada.

* * *

Ya llevaba 10 minutos buscándolos en el playa, pero no los encontraba ¿Dónde se había escondido? Suspiro con alivio al reconocer un pelo pelirrojo que ondeaba con el viento a pocos metros de ahí. Se acerco con lentitud. ¿Que estaban haciendo¿Por qué se estaba acercando tanto y ella no lo impedía?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el rubio.

-Hola, Draco. Tanto tiempo sin verte –saludo con simpleza su amigo.

–Nos vamos a la casa –ordenó Draco a Ginny, tomanla del brazo y sin delicadeza la levanto y se la llevo a rastras con él.

-¿Quién te crees para tratarme así? –gritó furiosa Ginny.

-¡Tu prometido! –replicó con dureza.

-¿Prometido? Ginny tu…-dijo asombrado Blaise.

-No creas eso, Blaise. Son mentiras –aclaró, aún forcejeando con Draco.

-Y lo que traes en el dedo ¿Es de mentira? –exclamó, levantándole la mano con brusquedad.

-Te explicó mañana en la cena –se apresuró a decir.

-No, no dejaré que salgas con él –protestó Draco. De él si se debía cuidar. Ya que el parecido con Harry era asombroso y sabía que Ginny se estaba dejando llevar por eso. -¿Ó prefieres que diga la verdadera razón por la que escapamos juntos?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, y ya no se opuso a irse con él.

-¡Suelta a Ginny! –gritó Blaise.-¿Por qué te estas comportando así?-pregunto desconcertado.

-¿QUIERES SABER? –le preguntó al que decía ser su mejor amigo. –Te la diré: Escapamos, porque tendremos un hijo… sí, Blaise. Ella tendrá un hijo mío.

Blaise se quedo sin habla por la noticia.

-No te creo –respondió con incredulidad segundos después, buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja, pero ella desvió la mirada.

-¿Aún sigues sin creer? –tomó a Ginny con brusquedad y la beso en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡IMBECIL! –gritó Ginny, bofeteándolo.

-Ginny… -dijo volviendo en sí Draco. Se había llevado por el alcohol y desesperación, su padre no dejaba de hablarle todos los días recordándole que debía actuar, ya que muy pronto se quedarían en la bancarrota. –Yo… yo… -no pudo decir más, porque Ginevra se había ido corriendo hacia la fiesta. –¡Grandioso! –murmuró.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestaba demasiado. Los cubrió con su mano, quitándola lentamente para acostumbrarse a ella. Le dolía el cuello y la cabeza. Había sido una larga noche de fiesta. Al abrir totalmente los ojos reconoció el sillón y cada elemento que completaba esa sala. Pensó que ya era hora de redecorar.

Se sentó, y masajeo sus sienes. Lo más terrible de esas fiestas era lo que seguía al siguiente día. Esbozo una sonrisa, que divertida había sido su noche junto a Isabella… pero había algo que no lo dejaba de disfrutar del todo. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solo lo que había hecho con la italiana.

-¿Señor, desea algo de comer?–pregunto bajamente la mujer de edad avanzada. -¿Alguna medicina?

-Sí, dame cualquier cosa para quitarme este dolor de cabeza –contestó con voz ronca-¿Ya se despertó Ginevra?

-Sí, señor –respondió, entregándole una pastilla y un vaso con agua. -Salio muy temprano.

-¿Y dijo a donde¿No me dejo ningún mensaje? –pregunto extrañado, ya que nunca salía sin él. -¿Y ese equipaje?

-Son de la señorita Ginevra.

Sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía, Draco por fin pudo recordar lo que sucedió esa noche. No, eso no estaba nada bien.

-Buenas tardes, señorita –dijo la sirvienta con amabilidad. Le agradaba mucho Ginevra.

-Buenos tardes –respondió, ignorando a Draco.

-¡Espera, Ginevra! –gritó, alcanzándola en las escaleras.

-Ya no te tendrás que preocupar por mí, me iré de aquí y podrás seguir haciendo lo que quieras.

-¡Ayer estaba borracho! Todo lo hice por eso… Disculpa, prometo que no volverá a pasar-aseguró Draco.

-No te creo, y yo que creía que no eras el mismo egocéntrico de siempre.

-Siempre he sido así –admitió. –No te vayas… por favor –estas ultimas palabras le había costado mucho decirlas, su orgullo estaba por los suelos, todo lo que hacía por dinero.

- Solo te estorbo, así estarás mejor con Isabella.

-¡Bah! Ya no podré estar con Isabella, por largo tiempo… su prometido llegará está noche.

Ginny esbozo una sonrisa de impaciencia, tal para cual.

-Además ella no es importante para mí –Ginny levanto una ceja. –Acepto que Isabella me gusta mucho, pero…

-No entiendo, porque insistes tanto que esté aquí, cuando hace poco tiempo nos odiabamos.

-Eso es tiempo pasado, y te insisto porque me gustas y… –trago saliva, tenía que decirlo aunque fuera mentira- me he enamorado de ti.

Ginny lo vio sorprendida. ¿Draco Malfoy diciendo eso? No, eso no podía ser posible.

-Que buena broma –se echo a reír sarcásticamente Ginny.

-No es broma –replicó. Se acerco los pocos pasos que la separaba de ella. –Si tan solo tú lo pidieras, jamás saldría con nadie más. Yo podría darle mi apellido a tu hijo.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero quiero que comprendas que aún sigo enamorada de Harry- respondió Ginny.

La vio ofendido, siempre tenía que venir en la conversación ese hombre, que tan mal le caía. Harry, Harry, para todo Harry. Y lo seguía recordando después de que bondadosamente le había ofrecido su apellido, y le había dicho que la amaba… aunque no fuera verdad, pero lo había dicho.

-Ohh… entiendo. Te puedes ir cuando lo desees, no te detendré –dijo fríamente, señalando con su pálida mano la puerta.

-En este momento me iré –respondió, dándole la espalda.

-Pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, para demostrarte que en verdad deseo estar junto a ti –dijo bajamente, sujetando su brazo.

-Pero yo… -no sabía que responder.

-¿Prefieres a Blaise¡Te gusta! –exclamó, soltándola como si lo quemará.

Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron, sin poder evitarlo. En ese momento, Draco se sintió furioso ¿Qué tenía Blaise que no tuviera él¡Si él era mejor! Él solo era la basura que se quitaba de sus zapatos, no era nadie.

-Yo… yo… sí, pero no estoy enamorada y…

-¿Te ibas a ir con él?

-¡No! He decidido buscar otro sitio.

-Pero no tienes dinero -dijo Draco, al fin había dado con algo-No puedes usar tus tarjetas de crédito ni nada, porque tus padres enseguida te encontrarían.

-Aún tengo dinero…–replicó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te durará? Debes de quedarte aquí -le dijo, tocando su vientre, ella al contacto se alejo.

Miles de dudas se incrementaron en su mente. ¿Por qué lo había escogido a él¿Por qué simplemente no tomaba sus maletas y se olvidaba de tener cualquier contacto con Draco?

-Bien, me quedaré… -dijo con resignación.

-¿Seguiremos diciendo que estamos comprometidos? –pregunto, acercándose tanto a su rostro que se dio cuenta que los ojos grises de Draco tenía pequeños destellos azules. –Di que si –susurro despacio, sintiendo los suaves labios de la pelirroja.

Ginny, lo miró asustada y lo empujo con suavidad.

-Seguiremos diciendo eso… -dijo en un suspiro, era difícil ganarle a Draco Malfoy.

Draco vio como se perdía en la oscuridad de la escalera, respiro con alivio. Al parecer ella no tardaría en caer en sus brazos.

* * *

El joven rubio, estaba sentado en la esquina de su estudio, escuchando las palabras de su padre. Con desesperación enterró sus manos en su pelo delgado y suave.

-¡Draco, debes de hacer algo! Aquí las cosas cada vez se ponen peores, los estupidos esos no dejan de buscar a su hija y el muerto de hambre de Arthur está esquivando mis ofrecimientos.

-Papá, estoy haciendo lo mejor posible…

-Deja de decir excusas, quiero verte actuar y ya –protestó su padre. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Ginevra se siga creyendo que está embarazada?

-Lo sé… ya tengo pensando como resolver esto.

-¡Eso espero, sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer! –amenazó, como siempre. Sabiendo que Draco aunque se quería parecer a él, había heredado algo de la bondad de su abuela.

-Sí, padre –respondió sin sentir las palabras. -¿Cómo está mi madr…

-no pudo terminar su frase, porque su padre había colgado el teléfono. Murmuro un par de maldiciones, que hasta su madre se alarmaría si lo escuchara. Cabizbajo, marco unos números.

Sonaba, sonada y nadie respondía. Finalmente después de 10 timbrazos respondieron.

-¡Disculpe, Sr. Malfoy! –se excusó el que estaba en la otra línea.

-Te he dicho, que mis llamadas las debes de responder al instante –gruño, volviendo a ser el mismo Draco de siempre. –¿Ya terminaste la poción?

-Sí, señor. Para mañana mismo la tiene en sus manos.

-La necesito para ahora mismo…

* * *

Ginevra tomaba el té de las 6, sentada en el jardín trasero. Observando como el sol se comenzaba a esconder, todo a su alrededor estaba en tonos naranjados. Sollozo un poco, no quería volver a llorar.

Pero era casi imposible, ya que todo le recordaba a Harry. Recordaba su sonrisa, sus labios… en el instante se le vino a la mente unos labios delgados tocando con suavidad los suyos, esos labios no eran los de Harry. Su mirada penetrante que casi la mareaba, sus manos sobre su cintura. Movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntaron a su lado, sobresaltándola.

-Hola, Draco –saludó Ginny, esquivando su mirada.

El rubio sonrió.

-Te traje un té… sí, es el té ingles que tanto te gusta –dijo, ofreciendo una fina taza humeante.

-¡Oh, té ingles! –respondió emocionada, tomando un sorbo. -¡Delicioso! Ya estaba aburrida de esté té insípido.

Con alegría tomo unos tragos más, ante la mirada atenta de Draco. Que seguía la dirección de los labios de Ginny, y como sus labios tocaban levemente la porcelana, dejando un poco de té en las comisuras de sus labios. No podía negar que la chica esa, tenía lo suyo.

-Tengo sueño –dijo de pronto Ginny, bostezando. –Aún no me repongo de la desvelada de anoc… agghhh –gimió de pronto. –No me siento bien… ayúdame –pidió Ginny, al instante que se tocaba su estomago.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Algo anda mal… arghh…

-Ginny…

* * *

¿Qué era ese olor? Muchas voces, mucho ruido. ¿Por qué no quitaban esa luz tan irritante de sus ojos? Tenía frío… ¿Quién sujetaba su mano? Esa mano la hacía sentir tranquila.

-¡Está despertando! –dijo esa voz ronca.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto confundida Ginny, aun mareada.

-En el hospital –respondió la misma voz.

-¿En el hospital¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmada.

-Srita. Weasley, debe descansar –dijo la voz de la enfermera que tomaba su presión.

-Tranquila, cariño –dijo Draco.

Ginny al fin noto su presencia. ¿Cariño¿Por qué le sostenía la mano con firmeza¿Por qué todos la veían con lastima?

-Tengo que hablar con ella –dijo el doctor- necesito que salgan, por favor.

Draco salió sin oponerse. Minutos después escucho a Ginny llorar. En ese momento quería reír de felicidad, su padre ya no lo molestaría y sus planes se comenzarían a realizar sin problemas. Pero dentro de él se sentía mal. Sintió el vibrador de su celular en su bolsillo izquierdo de su saco de una marca prestigiosa.

-¿Si? Padre… ajá, todo esta hecho –respondió bajamente, aún escuchando los lamentos de Ginevra. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder eso, se decía una y otra vez para convencerse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

-Quiero regresar –dijo Ginny después de un silencio incomodo. Había vuelto a la manía de encerrarse en su habitación, sin comer un solo bocado.

Desde ese día en el hospital el tiempo se había ido rápidamente, no sabía cuantos días o semanas había pasado, era lo menos que importaba.

-Al fin decidiste regresar –dijo Draco, cansado ya de su padre que no dejaba de pedirle que regresará. -¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres?

Ginny bajo la cabeza, tratando de no imaginar la cara de desilusión de sus padres. Les creerían si solo les decía que había escapado para estar con ella misma, para olvidar a Harry… Pero ahora ya sabrían que había escapado con Draco. Ese tipo de noticias siempre se sabían.

-No tengo idea… solo quiero regresar con mi familia.

Draco la observo pensativo, era su oportunidad de finalmente hacer su jugada final. Se acerco a ella, arrodillándose a su lado y tomo su mano (algo que sorprendió a la pelirroja).

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –pregunto nervioso.

-¿Qué… que haces¿Casarnos? No entiendo.

-Si regresas como mi esposa, solo diremos que escapamos juntos para poder estar juntos y no te juzgaran por haberte enamorado enseguida de otro hombre.

-Pero no nos amamos –replicó Ginny.

-Yo sí, es la segunda vez que te lo digo: estoy enamorado de ti –en ese momento Draco se sintió el hombre más ridículo y cursi del mundo. –Te aseguro que lograré que me ames, solo dame una oportunidad –se preguntaba como se le podía ocurrir tanta cursilería.

Ginny estaba impactada ¿Le enseñaría amarlo¿Podría hacer que se olvidará de su querido Harry¿Podría ser feliz con él? Lo pensó unos momentos, no percatándose de la mirada ansiosa del rubio. Con su otra mano libre tomo las manos de Draco que sujetaba su mano y suspiró largamente.

-Acepto –respondió, no sabiendo que más decir.

Draco sonrió, finalmente había obtenido la victoria. Salvaría a su familia de la bancarrota. Ese compromiso solo duraría el tiempo necesario para quitarle su fortuna a la familia Weasley y tal vez volvería a los brazos de Isabella. Mientras disfrutaría la compañía de Ginevra.

-No te arrepentirás –susurro antes de unir sus labios con los de Ginny.

_Fin del capitulo._

**¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**

Después de un largo receso, aquí estoy de nuevo. Se que me tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero como ya he dicho casi no he estado "inspirada" para escribir y cuando escribo solo me sale como una página por día… o por semana. Pero nuevamente me verán por aquí más seguido… GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS.

Tal vez piensen que es muy rápido como suceden las cosas entre G &D y su estancia en otra ciudad, etc… pero les puedo asegurar que esto era necesario para sacar finalmente lo que será en si la historia. Desde el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán cada vez más difíciles para está pareja… ¿Podrán estar juntos?

**Y si… Blaise fue de chismoso a contar sobre la relación de G&D.**


	5. Apariencias

_Dedicado a ustedes, que siempre siguen mis fics, algunas por años (tengo 4 años escribiendo)... GRACIAS!_

**Capitulo 5.**

_Apariencias._

Draco Malfoy, veía a todos con seguridad. Aunque le preocupaba un poco la reacción de algunas de las personas que lo veían asombrados. Dirigió una rápida mirada a sus padres, que con un simulado movimiento de cabeza, lo felicitaban por su logro. Un logro que salvaría el honorable apellido Malfoy.

-¿Donde esta mi hija? –pregunto desesperada la Sra. Weasley, sin poder contener más tiempo su preocupación.

-Aquí estoy, mamá –anunció Ginevra, con un leve temblor en su voz. Entrando por la misma puerta que hacia unos segundos Draco había utilizado.

Su madre corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Hija¿Por qué te fuiste?- reprochó su padre. También abrazándola.

Por suerte, para Draco ninguno de los hermanos de Ginevra estaban presentes. Suspiró con alivio, seguramente lo primero que harían sería golpearlo, sin escuchar nada.

-Papá, yo…

-Sr. Weasley –comenzó a decir Draco –yo le explicaré.

-Espero que sea una buena explicación –interfirió su padre, fingiendo molestia. Pero sus ojos grises denotaban felicidad. Dentro de poco tiempo sería dueño de una gran fortuna. –Hijo, estamos desilusionados por tu actitud infantil.

Malfoy se acerco a Ginevra y tomo su mano. Ella aún veía nerviosa a sus padres.

-Les queremos anunciar, que Ginevra y yo nos hemos casado –anunció Draco.

-Pero… pero… Ginny, tu estabas enamorada de Harry –exclamó sorprendida Molly.

Ginny se sonrojo, y deseo no estar en ese lugar.

-Si… lo estaba, madre.

-¿Entonces huiste con Draco?- pregunto su padre.

-Si… -sintió como su cara se tornaba más roja. ¿Ahora que pensarían de ella?

-Si huimos juntos, y eso fue porque nos queremos –dijo Draco, sin dejar de ver a Ginny. –No queríamos que nadie interfiriera en nuestra relación. ¿Les molesta que su hija se casara conmigo… o no soy digno de ella? –preguntó ofendido.

-Claro que nos alegramos que mi hija se casará contigo… pero nos desconcierta –admitió Arthur, acomodando sus lentes. -¿Por qué ni siquiera una carta o algo para saber su paradero?

Ginevra por primera vez, se percató del lamentable estado de sus padres. Se sintió apenada.

-Yo… no quería que se enterarán donde estaba –admitió su hija.

-¡Basta ya! Lo importante, es que estás aquí –dijo emocionada su madre. -¡Felicidades!

Todos los abrazaron y felicitaron.

-¡GINNY! –gritó Ron, su cara de alegría cambio cuando la vio de la mano de una de las personas que menos les agradaba. -¿Dónde estabas¡Te estuvimos buscando como locos!

Ginny con la mirada, pidió ayuda de su madre.

-Ronald, deja de preguntar –regaño su madre. –¡Tu hermana se a casado con Draco!

-¿Qué¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –grito el pelirrojo sin poder creerlo -¡TU AMABAS A HARRY!

-Ya deja de decir tonterías –dijo su madre con voz autoritaria.

-¡Vamos a celebrar! –exclamó Narcisa. –Está noche será de fiesta.

----------

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Ginny, antes de plasmar su firma.

-Por supuesto –dijo Draco, sonriendo.

Ginny suspiró, y firmo su constancia de matrimonio.

-¡Los declaro, marido y mujer! –dijo el juez sin deje de emoción. –Felicidades.

Ginny y Draco se quedaron viendo. ¿Y ahora que harían? Ninguno de los dos se imagino que su boda sería en la sala de la casa del juez, con solamente teniendo como invitados a la esposa del juez y su hijo mayor como únicos testigos. ¿Pero que podía esperar, si hacía 2 horas le habían pedido que los casará?

-Bien… ya estamos casados.

-Sí… ya… ¿te puedo besar? –preguntó Draco.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Bien, eso es todo –dijo el rubio, un poco desilusionado.

-Gracias, Draco –masculló.

-Pero recuerda que frente a nuestras familias debemos aparentar que somos una pareja enamorada y feliz –dijo bajamente Draco.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo en esa improvisada cena, que su madre había organizado.

-Cariño ¿Quieres más vino? –pregunto dulcemente Ginevra a su esposo.

-Un poco más –respondió Draco, sonriendo.

Sus hermanos los observaban con desconcierto. A más de uno casi le da un ataque cardiaco con la noticia. ¿Su pequeña hermana había huido con ese ser insoportable y hasta se había casado con él? Nunca en su vida imaginaron eso.

-¿En donde organizaremos la boda religiosa? –preguntó Molly. –Deben de casarse por la iglesia.

-Me encantaría si se casaran en la misma iglesia en que nos casamos tu padre y yo –intervino Narcisa.

-Madre, aún no hemos pensado en casarnos por la iglesia –dijo Draco, sin levantar la vista de platillo.

-No, ustedes deben de casarse por la iglesia antes de que nos den un nieto… ¿O también me darán la noticia de que pronto seremos abuelos? –preguntó ilusionada Molly.

A la mayoría de los hombres se atragantaron con la comida.

-Mamá, claro que no –dijo Ginny, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. No había pensado en la parte en que Draco y ella compartirían su habitación, y si él… se sonrojo.

No noto como Draco, casi se echa a reír porque se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe, pronto le daremos un nieto –aseguró Draco.

Ginny abrió los ojos, ni soñando tendría un hijo con él. Ella al aceptara casarse con él, no quedaron en ningún acuerdo, todo había sido tan precipitado, que había olvidado esa pequeña pero importante cláusula. Tenían menos de 24 horas de casados, y ni por asomó recordó que tal vez Draco le pediría "consumar su matrimonio".

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

-Es mejor que me vaya a dormir –respondió Ginny.

-Bien, yo después te alcanzare –contestó su marido.

-Te estaré esperando –se apresuró a decir, al ver como su madre los veía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a Draco y lo beso en los labios.

--------

-Felicidades, hijo –dio su padre, ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

-Gracias.

-Sabía que lo lograrías. Ahora, necesito que tengas un hijo con ella.

-¿Un hijo¡Eso no estaba dentro del plan! –replicó fríamente. –Además, dijimos que solamente estaría unos meses con ella. Recuerda, que pronto Isabella se divorciara y nos casaremos.

-¿Isabella? Esa mujer no vale la pena.

-¿Y Ginevra lo vale? –pregunto ásperamente.

-Ginevra no se anda acostando con el primer hombre que se topa –respondió su padre. –Y ella es bella y educada.

-Padre, no lo niego. Pero Isabella y yo, estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que esté con Ginevra?

Su padre, tomo su cigarro y con serenidad aspiro una bocanada de humo. Esos cigarros franceses eran deliciosos.

-Por lo mucho 2 años –sugirió Lucius, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-¿2 AÑOS¡Es demasiado tiempo! –bramó Draco. -¿Crees que soporte tanto tiempo¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ISABELLA!

Lucius se acerco a su hijo y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Calla, te pueden escuchar! Necesito todo ese tiempo, para asegurar nuestro futuro.

-Dirás "su futuro"… ¿Qué gano yo?

-Ganarás dinero y mas prestigio –dijo convencido Lucius Malfoy, cuya cabellera lucía pulcramente peinada.

Draco gruño.

-Dime, Draco… ¿Acaso Ginevra no llama un poco tu atención? Si ella no fuera tan joven, yo…

-Padre, no me interesa tus "intereses personales" –intervino molesto.

-Pero, responde¿No deseaste alguna noche que ella te hiciera compañía? –pregunto insinuante.

Negó con la cabeza, mintiendo.

-¿Seguro? No te creo… en fin, lo único que debes lograr en este momento para afianzar la relación es tener un hijo con ella ¿Qué tal si en el tiempo menos pensado ella decida largarse? Si tienen un hijo, es más fácil que le quitemos el dinero. Porque sería el primer heredero de la familia Weasley, eso me lo acaba de decir Arthur.

-¿Entonces solamente quieres un nieto y ya¡Fácil!... ¿Si lo tenemos en menos de 2 años… me podré separar de ella e irme con Isabella?

-Nos vamos entendiendo –dijo contento su padre. –Prometo no intervenir con tu relación con Isabella.

-Bien… bien, cuanto antes tenga un hijo, seré feliz –murmuró alegremente. Sabía que Isabella entendería su situación.

-Ya vete, tu esposa te debe de estar esperando –dijo en tono mordaz. -¡Feliz noche de bodas!

Los dos chocaron sus copas, y se las bebieron de un trago.

-Estoy listo…

---------

Ginny se movía nerviosa en su cama, tenía más de una hora acostada y no podía dormir. Esperaba que Draco decidiera irse a dormir en otra habitación. Se quedo paralizada al escuchar como la puerta se abría. Cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida. Solamente escuchaba como Draco iba de un lugar a otro, buscando al parecer su pijama.

Lo escucho bostezar y sintió cuando se acostó a su lado, y se percató que estaba sin camisa, cuando la abrazo y rozo su pecho con su pecosa espalda. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Ginevra –susurro Draco, en su oído.

Ella se quedo callada.

-Ginevra, se que estás despierta –volvió a decir el rubio.

-Mmm… ¿Qué quieres Draco? –preguntó, simulando una voz soñolienta y armándose de valor, se giro para quedar cara a cara con su esposo.

Él le sonrió.

-Solamente desearte unas buenas noches –respondió, con otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

-Buenas noches –dijo ella, dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba –replicó, acercando sus labios a los de la pelirroja.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, tendría un hijo con ella. Después se divorciaría y se iría a vivir a Italia con Isabella, a verla broncearse con su minúsculo bikini bajo el magnífico sol toscano. ¿Qué importaba sacrificar un poco de su tiempo, si además de tener una hermosa mujer, mantendría su vida de lujos?

-Draco –escucho la voz de la pelirroja. –Espera…

Pero él la ignoro y la siguió besando, imaginando que era Isabella. Ginevra era bella, y todas las demás cualidades que sus padres constantemente le decían, pero ella no lograba que deseara más que unos cuantos besos. En cambio, era difícil sacarlo de la cama de la joven italiana.

-No… Draco… -dijo de nuevo la chica, sintiendo que cada vez menos podría desistir a sus besos.

Draco paró y molestó la vio. Pero no separo ningún centímetro de su cuerpo, no desistiría tan fácilmente.

-¿Acaso soy tan desagradable? –pregunto, siguiendo con sus besos y caricias.

-Aún no estoy preparada –respondió la pelirroja apenada, tentada a acariciar su tersa piel.

-¿Preparada¡Bah! Ya estamos casados y me debes una maravillosa noche de bodas –dijo tratando de persuadirla, besando su cuello. –Solo déjate llevar… te aseguró que será la mejor noche de tu vida.

--------

La mañana estaba nublada y sin vida. Todos estaban levantados, desayunando y hablando alegremente.

-Ginny, te veo muy pálida –dijo su amiga, que había llegado hacía una hora para verla. -¿No pudiste dormir… o no te dejaron dormir? –pregunto con perspicacia su amiga.

Ginny nunca había estado tan roja, desde que era una niña.

-Shhh… no digas eso en voz alta, te pueden escuchar –exclamó alarmada la pelirroja.

-Entonces no te dejaron dormir… eso me sucede muy a menudo con Ronald –confesó con un leve color rojo. – ¿Y que tal, tu vida de casada?

-Maravillosa –dijeron a sus espaldas. –Buenos días, querida.

Era Draco, que sonreía abiertamente. Le dedico un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Draco, te presentó a mi amiga y dentro muy poco mi cuñada Hermione Granger –dijo Ginny, sin poder verlo en los ojos. Aún se sentía apenada, por esa noche ¿Cómo había podido acceder tan fácilmente as su caricias? Pero también pensaba, que Draco la amaba y se había casado con ella, por ayudarla. Era un buen hombre, después de todo.

-Ya nos conocíamos -respondió Draco, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Hermione.

Draco había aprovechado cada momento de debilidad de Ginevra. Sabía como manejarla y llevarla hasta cumplir cada uno de sus planes. Ahora solo esperaba que pronto se embarazara y seguir fingiendo que la amaba.

-------

-Yo no me trago eso "huimos porque estábamos enamorados- gruño Ron a su hermano Fred.

-Mamá ya nos advirtió que no nos entrometiéramos en la relación de ellos –respondió George.

-A nosotros tampoco nos agrada, pero al final pensamos que si Ginny es feliz, nosotros también –terció Fred, observando la recién pareja de casados.

-No, él planea algo –masculló Ron.

-Olvida el tema –ordenó su padre. –Se nota que están enamorados, y si sigues con eso tendré que decirle a tu madre…

Ron, frunció el entrecejo. Iba a comenzar a investigar hasta descubrir el repentino interese de Draco hacía Ginny. Él sabía perfectamente de los gustos del rubio, y ella no entraba en ellos. Además, Ginny no creía que había olvidado a Harry, aún no podía controlar sus lágrimas cuando comentaban algo de su mejor amigo. Algo raro sucedía y lo iba a descubrir.

-Arthur ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a echar a andar la empresa? Ya está todo preparado, solo necesito que firmes unos papeles –comentó Lucius, acercándose a los pelirrojos.

En menos de una hora había convencido –finalmente, lo que le había tomado meses de pláticas y negociaciones. - a Arthur Wealey, y todo gracias al matrimonio de sus hijos. No había sido tiempo desperdiciado. El aprovecho después de la cena, y sin más Arthur le había respondido, que aceptaba su propuesta. Todo iba saliendo perfectamente.

---------

-Padre, ya me canse de fingir-dijo Draco, meses después.

-Pero ella se ve cada día más feliz a tu lado y en ningún momento veo que te resistas a sus muestras de cariño –replicó Malfoy padre.

Y era verdad, poco a poco Draco había logrado que volviera a sonreír. Harry solo era un feliz recuerdo de su pasado. Se la había ganado con sus atenciones y cariño. Hasta el mismo Draco estaba sorprendido, como el interés por conseguir su fortuna, lo había hecho cambiado.

-¿Ya te enamoraste?

-¿Enamorarme yo? No, padre. Cada beso y caricia que le doy a Ginevra, es pensando en Isabella –replicó. –Desgraciadamente, al parecer ella si esta enamorada de mí… claro, nadie puede evitar eso –terminó con un tono de superioridad.

-Los negocios van muy bien, y nuestras deudas ya están siendo saldadas. Solo será hasta que tengas un hijo. Es la última condición que te pido.

-No entiendo, como Ginevra aún no ha podido embarazarse… -masculló entre dientes. –Por supuesto, debe de ser un problema de ella –dijo pensativamente. –Pero si ella no logra embarazarse, tengo un plan B.

-¿Un plan B?

-Sí, un plan B. No puedo esperar por siempre, además Isabella ya quiere que estemos juntos. Si por mi fuera me iría en este momento con ella. La extraño –comentó cabizbajo.

¿Qué haría Ginevra cuando le dijera que ya no quería estar con ella? Que la dejaría sola, sabía que parte de su cambio, había sido él. Y ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, y le gustaba esas noches en que ella accedía hacer el amor con él. Dormir abrazado a ella, ya se había vuelto elemental para su vida, una vez que ella había viajado con sus padres por 3 días, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Pero, él no quería aceptar que ella se había vuelto importante para él. Solamente se decía que eran negocios y en los negocios no se mezclaba el amor.

-Hola, venía avisarles que la cena está lista –dijo alegremente, Ginny sonriéndoles desde la puerta.

Los dos la vieron asustados, se habían olvido cerrar con llave la puerta.

-¡Oh! Debí tocar la puerta –exclamó, apenada.

-No, te preocupes querida –dijo Lucius. –Cada día más hermosa-comentó Lucius, sin dejar de observarla.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Y se acerco a su esposa, tomándola con posesión de la cintura.

-Gracias, Sr. Malfoy –respondió, sonrojada.

-No, nada de eso. Debes de llamarme "Lucius", es demasiado formal que me llames "Sr. Malfoy" –añadió con voz ronca y varonil.

-¿Podrías pedir que me hicieran postre de manzana? –interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Por supuesto. A mí también se me antojo… mmm… después le pediré la receta a mi madre, para hacerlo yo… pero no creo que me quede tan deliciosa como a mi madre –murmuró esto último para ella misma.

Se esperaron a que saliera y Draco se coloco frente a su padre con desafío.

-Creí que no te molestaría que coqueteara un poco con ella –dijo con simpleza Lucius.

-No lo vuelvas hacer –amenazó su hijo. –Es mi esposa y la debes de respetar.

-Era broma hijo, ella es muy joven para mí.

-Si… tal como te gustan –repuso Draco.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y vamos a cenar –invitó Lucius, esperando que lo acompañará.

-Solamente te lo advertiré una vez: No te vuelvas acercar a ella –dijo finalmente Draco.

----------

Ya entrada en la madrugada, llegó su amigo Blaise Zabini. Él no tenía idea porque le había vuelto a hablar, cuando meses antes casi lo mataba a golpes Draco.

-¿Para que me hablaste? Es un poco tarde, para visitas sociales –dijo extrañado por la actitud del rubio.

-¿Aún te gusta mi esposa? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?...

-Lo que escuchaste¿Aún te gusta mi esposa? –preguntó de nuevo. Ese sería su plan B. Si no tenía un hijo, se divorciaría por que Ginevra lo engañaría con Blaise. Sabía, que a ella le gustaba él.

- Sabes la respuesta, Draco –respondió, sin poder evitar de sentirse nervioso.

-Bien. Necesito que la enamores –dijo fríamente.

-No, no entiendo que sucede.

-Solamente quiero quitarla de mi camino –dijo, comenzando a contarle su plan. Después de todo, sabía que Blaise, no abriría la boca, le sabía demasiadas cosas.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Te ayudaré –respondió, convencido.

_Continuara…_

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS¡DEJEN REVIEWS¡DEJEN REVIEWS!¡DEJEN REVIEWS!¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

¿Les gusto? Espero que si... les dire que la inspiracion volvio, y actualizare muy pronto todos mis fics!!! Y ya no tardare tanto en subir... espero que dejen un lindo review y me hagan feliz!!!! Si encuentran errores... mil disculpas, no lo cheque antes de subir.Se que muchas de ustedes perdieron el interes por la tardanza en actualizar, pero ahora les aseguro que tardare lo menos posible.

Nos veremos prontito. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENVIARON... ya los respondi .


End file.
